Pokolenie stracone
by Arctic.starflower
Summary: Kolekcjonowaliśmy dobre wspomnienia z tego prostego powodu, że były dobre i utrzymywały nas przy życiu. Poza tym, były relatywnie rzadkie. A przecież nie będziemy kolekcjonować czegoś tak powszechnego jak wszechogarniający smutek, prawda?


Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nazywają nas „_pokoleniem straconym_"?

Nie uważam, żebyśmy byli straceni, utraceni, zagubieni, odstawieni, zniszczeni. Myślę, że prezentowaliśmy się całkiem wybitnie, jako całość. Nie raz słyszałam rozmowy profesorów o tym, jacy to jesteśmy „_nadprzeciętni_", jakie „_wyjątkowe umiejętności cały ten rocznik prezentuje_". Lubię myśleć, że byliśmy specjalni, każdy na swój sposób. Może nie posiadaliśmy nadgwiezdnych talentów i nikt nie może się wykłócać, że byliśmy uzdolnieni w stopniu większym, niż roczniki przed nami i za nami. Uważam wręcz, że – w ogólnym ujęciu, po podliczeniu strat i ofiar – wyszliśmy na tym wszystkim ze stosunkowo żałosną notą. Ale w gruncie rzeczy póki się trzymaliśmy, to trzymaliśmy się twardo. I gdy tylko tego chcieliśmy, potrafiliśmy być całkiem niezłym wrzodem na tyłku nie jednej osoby, lecz kilkunastu jednocześnie. Skąd, więc to jęczenie o domniemanym „pokoleniu straconym"?

_Stracić_ – czasownik – przestać coś mieć lub pozostać bez kogoś; ponieść stratę materialną; nie wykorzystać czegoś, zmarnować coś; stać się mniej wartościowym z powodu jakichś niesprzyjających okoliczności; wykonać na kimś wyrok śmierci.

_Stracony_ – przymiotnik - taki, z którego nie będzie pożytku, na którego nie ma, co liczyć.

Dobre sobie. Sranie w banie, jak mój przyjaciel zwykł mawiać.

I co z tego, że przyszło nam żyć w nieco pochrzanionych czasach? To nie tak, że się sami na to pisaliśmy. Gdybym miała do wyboru końcówkę lat 70 a – powiedzmy - końcówkę lat 90 to, przykro mi bardzo, ale wybrałabym 90 bez zastanowienia. Nawet moglibyście mi dodać te dodatkowe dwadzieścia lat – zapłaciłabym tę cenę. Ale nie miałam wyboru; żadne z nas nie miało. Więc stworzyliśmy go sobie. Byliśmy w tym dobrzy – w udawaniu, że mamy wybór, że coś, _cokolwiek, _zależy od nas. Dlatego wszystko przeinaczyliśmy, od góry do dołu. I w momencie, gdy nie mieliśmy wyboru, dokonaliśmy go i udawaliśmy, że jest on nasz. Rzuciliśmy się w wir walki, wojny, śmierci i powracającego horroru mówiąc sobie, że to jest nasza decyzja, że walczymy z własnej woli i że gdyby ktoś się nas zapytał o to jeszcze raz, ruszylibyśmy do walki po raz drugi.

W jednym tylko mieliśmy rację; ruszylibyśmy do walki po raz drugi. Bo nie mieliśmy tak naprawdę wyboru. W kilku wypadkach zdarzało się, że ktoś nie miał _absolutnie żadnej _alternatywy. Cała reszta była kłamstwem. Nie otrzymaliśmy od losu, Boga, bogów, Mojry, przeznaczenia, nie-wiem-czego możliwości podejmowania decyzji. Ale te małe kłamstewka były jak pokarm dla naszego zdrowia psychicznego; utrzymywały nas przy zdrowych zmysłach. Przez większość czasu.

Czy mogliśmy od tego uciec? Prawdopodobnie tak, nie wiem.

Swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę widziałam jednego wieczora, pożegnałam się z nią mówiąc dosłownie te słowa: „To widzimy się za tydzień". Nie zobaczyłam jej już nigdy później. Nieliczne wskazówki mówiły, że uciekła wraz ze swoim ojcem. Swój dom sprzedali. Opróżnili swoją skrzynkę z banku. Nie zostawili za sobą żadnych śladów. Nigdy nie udało mi się jej odnaleźć. Nie wiem, co bym jej powiedziała, gdyby mi się udało. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy próbuję to sobie wyobrazić widzę nas dwie dokładnie. Ona zadbana, ze swoją kaskadą jasnych włosów i grzywką niezmiennie upadającą na oczy, świetlistą, zdrową cerą. Młoda, gładka, z blaskiem w oczach, stosunkowo zadowolona z życia i swojej decyzji. Stałaby w progu jakiegoś wielkiego domu, do złudzenia przypominającego jej biały, elegancki jednorodzinny domek, który zostawała za sobą. I byłabym w tym obrazku też ja: umorusana czymś, pewnie błotem, bo przejechałam twarzą po ziemi. Ubrania bym miała pomięte, może podarte. Ukrywałabym pod nimi siniaki i blizny. Dyszałabym jak po maratonie; prawdopodobnie dopiero co bym się zatrzymała po jakimś szaleńczym biegu. Oczy rozbiegane, szukające w cieniach czegoś, czego tam nie ma, ale jednak może jest? Ręce gotowe do ataku lub odparcia napastnika.

Z ręką na sercu; nie wiem, co by było później. Może bym nic nie powiedziała, tylko rzuciła się jej na szyję? Albo uznałabym, że jest jakieś miejsce, w którym muszę koniecznie być, teraz, _właśnie w tym momencie,_ bo każda pomoc mogłaby się ukazać niezbędna? Może gdzieś by mnie bardziej potrzebowali, a ja stałabym w progu bielusieńkiego, czyściusieńkiego domku _tak, o? _

Z biegiem czasu wyhodowałam w sobie urazę do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Że nie była silniejsza, że nie umiała _udawać_ silniejszej. W pewnym momencie przestało nawet chodzić o odwagę, ale o umiejętność okłamania samego siebie, że _jeszcze ten jeden raz _a później kolejny i następy. Już nie chodziło o to, by być wystarczająco silnym, wystarczająco odważnym, ale by wmówić sobie coś wystarczająco mocno, by w to uwierzyć.

I naprawdę, w którymś momencie kłamstwo, że _damy radę _przestało być kłamstwem, stało się mantrą a później rzeczywistością. I dawaliśmy radę. Bo nie było innej opcji. Bo nie przyjmowaliśmy do wiadomości istnienia alternatywy.

Walka chyba robi to z ludźmi: uczy białych oszustw i cynizmu. Możesz przez całe życie siebie nie podejrzewać o takie pokłady rozgoryczenia, umiejętności chowania urazy czy żalu. Ale w pewnym momencie one wypływają - i są - i nie chcą odejść - a ty nawet nie zauważasz, że zmieniasz się w małego potwora. Ale wszyscy inni wokół ciebie też pochodzą podobną transformację i ostatecznie nikt nic nie mówi, żeby zachować te szczątki człowieczeństwa, które pozostają. Gdy się orientujemy, co się z nami stało, jest już o sekundę, _o włos_ za późno. Więc w panice chwytamy się tego, co nam z samych siebie zostało.

I to może brzmieć żałośnie i prawdopodobnie takie jest, a wizja tego jest odrzucająca. Ale pewne sytuacje, które miały miejsce, pewne zdarzenia, które nas zmiażdżyły, niektóre rzeczy, które widzieliśmy i odgłosy, które słyszeliśmy nie zależały z żadnym stopniu od nas. I choć chcieliśmy mieć na nie wpływ to byliśmy:

za młodzi,

za naiwni,

zbyt niedoświadczeni,

zbyt pochopni,

za wolni,

zbyt zszokowani,

za bardzo przywiązani do życia.

I pozostawało nam jedynie patrzeć i zastanawiać się, kiedy ten cały cholerny świat runie w posadach, bo zwyczajną _niemożliwością_ jest, żeby _coś takiego _nie było Apokalipsą. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy jestem aż tak bardzo wyzuta z emocji, że już nawet nie mam siły płakać. Innym razem dziwiłam się, że jeszcze są we mnie jakieś łzy.

Czasami podejmowaliśmy decyzje. Braliśmy w czyś udział, lub nie. Czuliśmy się na siłach, lub nie. Mogliśmy jeszcze walczyć, lub już potrzebowaliśmy pomocy medycznej. Angażowaliśmy się w jakąś szaloną - samobójczą tak naprawdę - misję lub stwierdzaliśmy, że fatycznie _chyba_ przydałoby się odpocząć ten jeden dzień. Czasami decyzje podejmowaliśmy, zanim zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że ich dokonujemy. Rzucaliśmy się, by zasłonić przyjaciela. Podejmowaliśmy się zadania, bo inaczej _on_ by to wziął na siebie, choć już zwyczajnie _nie miał na to siły_ i nie powinien. Atakowaliśmy kogoś, bo akurat to się wydawało najlepszą opcją, chociaż wcale nią nie było. Uciekaliśmy, szarżowaliśmy, biegliśmy, czołgaliśmy się. Oddychaliśmy, choć łatwiej było przestać. Bo zdarzało się, że naprawdę czasami oddech bolał i musiałam_ go_ przekonywać, żeby zaczerpną powietrza, choć _on_ trząsł głową, że już nie a mi ciekły po policzkach łzy ale bałam się zamrugać żeby nie zniknął i o mój Boże to najgorszy moment mojego całego życia!

Podjął wtedy decyzję, że weźmie oddech jeszcze raz i drugi i mogę przysiąc, że nie sądziłam, że mogę go kochać jeszcze bardziej, ale jednak mogłam.

Decyzje, które podejmowaliśmy w dużej mierze były podejmowane za nas. Byliśmy niedoświadczonymi pionkami w grze, której reguły zmieniały się w trakcie trwania partii. I może te kilka decyzji, które na nas spadły były głupie, nieprzemyślane, pochopne, niemądre i niebezpieczne; może były lepsze rozwiązania, ale ja ich nie widziałam. I być może widzę je teraz, z perspektywy czasu, ale i tak nie zmieniłabym żadnej swojej decyzji.

Jestem na tyle samolubna i zapatrzona w siebie, że zmieniłabym za to kilka cudzych decyzji. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, _on_ nigdy by nie zgodził się na podjęcie tego zadania, którego wykonanie niemal przypłacił życiem. _Przenigdy _nie pozwoliłabym mu na zakrycie mnie przed strzałem, nigdy. W życiu bym nie pozwoliła mojemu przyjacielowi na wystawienie się w tak bezcelowy i idiotyczny sposób na widok i atak. Nie pozwoliłabym innemu przyjacielowi na szpiegowanie, które było z góry skazane na klęskę.

Ale mimo wszystko nie uważam, żebyśmy byli pokoleniem straconym.

W ogólnym rozrachunku być może nie zostało z nas wiele. Poginęliśmy w ten czy inny sposób. Broniąc innych lub siebie samych. Próbując zmienić bieg historii i czasu, za wszelką cenę usiłując dokonać zmian. Chcieliśmy lepszego świata, wolnego świata. Mieliśmy tę piękną, cudowną wizję, która była tak niesamowicie fantastyczna, że musieliśmy spróbować ją ziścić _za wszelką cenę_. Mieliśmy sny i marzenia i siłę, by do nich dążyć. Byliśmy uparci i nieugięci i tak niesamowicie głupi, że graniczyło to z heroizmem. Mieliśmy priorytety i czuliśmy, że są one poukładane właśnie w ten dobry sposób. Wiedzieliśmy, że mamy rację a tępota i ciemnota innych nas tak oburzała, że czuliśmy się w obowiązku z nią walczyć. Bo to przez tę głupotę i ciemnotę, przez irracjonalny strach i nieuzasadnione uprzedzenia setki ludzi cierpiało i żyło w lęku. A my byliśmy jeszcze młodzi i pamiętaliśmy czas beztroski i jeszcze mieliśmy plamy po trawie na kolanach i wciąż wpadaliśmy po uszy w młodzieńczą miłość i kłopoty i czuliśmy na twarzy słodki, ciepły wiatr. Pamiętaliśmy to wszystko i tęskniliśmy za tym i chcieliśmy to z powrotem _i niech nas szlag_, jeśli uda wam się to od-tak zabrać! Nie bez walki!

Więc walczyliśmy.

I ponosiliśmy straty. Śmiertelne. Niezastąpione. Obezwładniające, ale tylko przez pierwsze kilka chwil. Później je nadrabialiśmy - bo musieliśmy - bo nie będą z nami przecież lecieć w kulki i _my im jeszcze pokarzemy! _Nie daliśmy się. Zyskiwaliśmy przyjaźnie, których byliśmy pewni, blizny, przypominające nam o tym, jak łatwo coś utracić. I przez tą świadomość chwytaliśmy się rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej. Nie wybiegaliśmy w przyszłość zanadto, bo żyliśmy _właśnie tu_ a w przyszłości mogliśmy już nie żyć. Więc wydaje mi się, że całkiem nieźle żyliśmy chwilą. Kolekcjonowaliśmy dobre wspomnienia z tego prostego powodu, że były dobre i utrzymywały nas przy życiu. Poza tym, były relatywnie rzadkie. A przecież nie będziemy kolekcjonować czegoś tak powszechnego jak wszechogarniający smutek, prawda? Więc byliśmy kolekcjonerami snów.

Urodziliśmy się w niesprzyjających okolicznościach, które z miejsca skazały nas na śmierć. Ale podobnie było z tysiącem innych osób. Poza tym, byliśmy w stanie walczyć, w ten czy inny sposób. Więc czemu poddawać się bez walki? Rozumiem, że pojedynek może być skazany na niepowodzenie, ale przecież nie jest niczyim celem odejść w zapomnienie bez fajerwerków, prawda? Gdy już umierasz na polu walki to wstrząśnij światem. Pociągnij za sobą nie tylko jednego przeciwnika, ale dwóch, pięciu, ile tylko dasz rade. Nie pozwól o sobie zapomnieć. To może brzmieć bardzo chłodno i pragmatycznie, ale jeśli już nie dajesz siły, to _odejdź z przytupem._

Nie jestem pewna, czy nasz obłąkańczy pościg za lepszym światem pozostawił po sobie jakieś piętno. Nie zawsze mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć jego efekty. Kilka rzeczy się nam udało, cała masa się posypała w przedbiegach. Parę razy byłam przekonana, że świat się kończy. Dwa czy trzy żyłam w odurzającym przekonaniu, że już za chwilę wygramy.

Nie zostało po nas wiele. Nie mieliśmy za dużo czasu, by dokonać wielkich, wiekopomnych rzeczy. Ale dawaliśmy radę. Byliśmy na tyle romantyczni, by wzbudzać mgiełkę sentymentu; może nawet łzę. Byliśmy wystarczająco buńczuczni, by doprowadzać do wściekłości. Zachłysnęliśmy się życiem do tego stopnia, że mogliśmy wzbudzać śmiech. Byliśmy tak nieprzyzwoicie dramatyczni, że wstrzymywaliśmy dech w piersiach. Byliśmy pokoleniem, które ponad wszystko i wbrew wszystkiemu wierzyło w _coś – cokolwiek;_ siebie samych i siebie nawzajem, dobroć, iskierkę buntu, falę uniesienia, przyjaźń i lojalność, obezwładniającą miłość i tę szaloną myśl, że jeśli jeszcze trochę bardziej się postarasz, to dasz radę. Byliśmy pokoleniem, które czerpało inspirację, z czego tylko dało radę, bo tak naprawdę czasami potrzebne jest tylko jedno trafne zdanie, by mieć siły i przeć dalej.

Może i niewiele po nas zostało_ materialnie_. Prochy rozsypało po wietrze, dachy starych kryjówek się zapadły, spadki zostały rozdane. Ale, jak to bywa z opowieściami, one nie potrzebują wiele. Czasami się w nich przewijamy jako „_ruda i pyskata_", „_rozczochrany narwaniec_", „_arogancki szczeniak o stalowych oczach_", „_spokojny i jedyny normalny_", „_pulchna marzycielka_", „_cichy obserwator_", „_ponury zazdrośnik_".

Nie byliśmy bohaterami. Ale walczyliśmy wśród bohaterów i całkiem nieźle dawaliśmy sobie radę. Zostawiliśmy po sobie kilka wcale dobrych opowiastek i legend.

Mieliśmy w dość epicki sposób przesrane, ale mieliśmy to z nosie.

Nie jesteśmy pokoleniem straconym. Daleko od tego.


End file.
